Tears Turn to Blood
by edward101
Summary: Bella and Edward are in college. Bella is still a human. The Volturi come to check and she if Bella is still a human.
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. I just made up this plot. Stephine Meyer made the book that the charters are from. ( you rock Stephine Meyer)

_Their in college not sure where yet, not married yet. Bella isn't a vampire yet._

_**Tears Turn To Blood**_

"Edward!" A quiver escapes the lips of a girl.

"Look this isn't funny." Her eyes searching for him. The trees blocking out the the sun. The sounds only made are the one's from breathing and dragging her feet. A frantic search was all she need in the woods. Something moved a couple trees down. She hears a scream. She realized it was her voice. She begins to faint, her legs give out. The cold air around her gets colder. The cold wrapped around her, sleep took over.

"Honey, I'm home." A soothing voice said.

"Bella! Bella!" The same voice said.

"Edward?" The sound barley able to make it from Bella's lips.

Chapter 1

"Bella get up you going to be late for school." Edwards's voice warmed my awaking. Just once could I sleep in. But now I have a personal alarm clock. Edward sat down on the bed next to where I was laying and nudged me. Finally, I caved and woke up.

"What no good morning kiss?" I said

Before I could sit up, I felt his cold lips make its way up my neck. I shivered with delight. They make there way to my mouth making my inside melt. As I started to get closer to him, he sprang up. My lips still wanting more.

"We have school." He reminded me with a smile. He knew was my favorite.

"You really know how to romance a girl don't you." I said sarcastily with a smile.

The whole way to school, we were holding hands. Every now and then he would rub the top of my hand with his thumb. _This is how its suppose to be…forever._ As soon as we got a couple of blocks to school Edward's body stiffened. He let go of my hand. His foot pressed down the gas, his knuckles went as white as a ghost. We pulled in to the parking lot. I suddenly noticed we aren't in our usual spot.

"Edw…" Question struck my face.

"Bella," he started. "You trust me right?" His face look worried and serious.

"Yes. Edward your starting to scare me. What's the problem?" I slide closer to him but he moved away. He was looking out the windshield. My eyes followed his. I saw four back to us, I noticed who they were they were the Cullens. Right then I knew it was bad. Who where they facing? I moved around in my seat to see who. Right then I started to shake. Edward grabbed me and whispered in to my ear, "It's ok we won't let them." Edward opened his car door still holding me tightly against his cold body. _Them!_ They were all standing in a line staring at me.

"Hello again Bella" a female voice called out.

"What do you want Jane?!" Edward growled. The Volturi was all here Jane, Alec, Felix, Aro, Demetrie, Marcus, and Caius, and we all knew what they wanted. _They wanted me! _

"Edward" My voice quivered.

"You know exactly what we want." Jane said with a grin. I frantically looked in to Edwards eyes. I could see his jaw clinch at the words. Then he noticed me staring at him for help. He pulled me tight to his chest and I nuzzled my head to in his arms for safety.

"Well you not getting it." Alice stated.

"We had a deal. You were to turn her." Aro said staring at me. Edward stiffened.

"Look we don't need to talk about this now do we?" Edward said with a cold voice eyeing the other students that are gazing our way.

"Why not it was suppose to be done awhile ago." Jane started. "Or don't you remember Edward. You came for us for help. We let her leave alive. All you had to do was do it yourself. Turn her. But no you wouldn't" Jane said with a sick voice.


	2. A Suprise

Chapter 2

I shuddered as I remembered what Edward went to the for help with. Just as I begin to recall the past Edward whispered in to my ear,

"We won't let it happen." His voice soothed my worries. But how could all the Cullens face the Volturi the Volturi are ancient and powerful. Jane started to advance to me but before she could lay her foot down the Cullens shifed to the move. As this was happening I felt somthing go on behind me. While turing to see what it was Jane's voice was talking in the back round.

"Oh yeah we thought we would bring our new friend along with us..." her voice was beaming with cheerfulness.

"Who..." my voice trailed off as a shady figure approached from the corner of my eye. I reconized it. Clear as a day. Tyler. His figure has gotten slim. But what hit me the most was his face. As pale as Edwards. His soft looking lips open and one word slipped between them.

"Bella." His voice stung somthing inside of me. Fire filled me. I must have done something because Edwards hand at the small of my back pulled me closer. He eyes still locked on Tyler. As Edward pulled me tighter i saw something change across Tyler's face. _Pain._

"Oh my god! Tyler what happened to you?" Even thought i already knew. I needed to hear it. As Jane advanced forward and Edward's position changed.

"It's rather funny really. I.." Jane started. but i didn't want to hear it from her i wanted it from Tyler.

"Shut up!" I hardly reconized my own voice as it screamed at her. "Tyler... wha..what.." i couldn't even finish. Tears started down my face and my vision blurred as i glanced up at Tyler with Edwards arms now around me an close.

"Oh bella it's not like you don't know."

"I"m gonna KILL You." the sentence ripped from my throat. i leaped from Jane but Edward hung on to me not letting me. Alice walked up beside me an gave Edward a sad look. Tears came without me being able to stop them once again but tis time i couldn't hold me self up. My knees gave out, But Edward still held me up.

"Bella Alice is going to take you home. I'm gonna fix this ok?" a hint of anger tainted his words. I can't leave i need to get her for what she did.

"NO!"

"Bella please."

"NO! She has to pay for what she did! Edward don't you see she killed him" I pointed my finger towards Jane. She gave a smile. "She killed Tyler!" Edward continued to restrain me. Jane advanced toward Tyler to whispered something into his ear. He gave her a quick glance and then came toward me.


End file.
